Black Tears
by Hiei's Katana
Summary: ((A HieiKurama fic)) A greedy demon finds a tear gem that Hiei shed and captures him and Kurama to harvest them. But Kurama tries to fool the demons into thinking he's Hiei, he just give them the fuel needed for Hiei to shed real ones.
1. Saving Tears

**Hello, I'm Hiei's Katana and yes, this is my first fan fiction. My friend Kurama's Rose Whip convinced me to write this story I had throwing around in my head. **

**I was reading this fic about Yukina being taken for her tear gems (again) and Hiei going to save her and I thought, you know, Hiei's part Koorime…cries tear gems…why doesn't anyone go after him?! So I decided to write a fic where they go after Hiei. (Not only that but I'm mean to the ones I love… n.n) **

**This fiction is also a Hiei/Kurama fic so those who don't like that leave! That was your warning!! **

****

****

**Now on with the fic! Please enjoy it and review!!!**

****

****

**Black Tears**

****

****

**CHAPTER ONE: SAVING TEARS**

****

****

            "LOOK OUT!!"

            The warning came a second too late. A strangled gasp was ripped from Kurama as the wave of pure energy slammed into him. He was flung backwards through the air landing hard on his back. Yusuke cried out, drawing both Kuwabara and Hiei's attention from their own fights. When they saw the kitsune laying in a heap their hearts sank. Both Kuwabara and Hiei swung out with their swords, slicing through their enemies with ease. Yusuke cried out with Shot Gun, obliterating all the other demons that were creeping out of the surrounding Makai forest. 

            Hiei quickly sheathed his katana and ran over to the fallen fox. Kurama was lying in a heap, red hair covering his face, green eyes shut tight. His face was pinched in pain as his breaths coming in gasping whimpers. The fire demon checked him over quickly, searching for the source of the fox demon's pain. He stopped with quiet gasp when he saw Kurama's chest. His shirt had been burned away to show the singed skin. The flesh was blackened, sticky blood mixing in with the marred skin. A layer of muscle had been melted away, revealing just the top of the bones in his rib cage.  They shifted in the twisted mass with each haggard breath the kitsune tried to drag in. 

            Yusuke looked away quickly while Kuwabara ran off to find a place to heave the contents of his stomach. Hiei felt the horror twist in his own gut but he refused to leave the fox's side. He wouldn't leave his lover in the last moments of his life. Reaching down he grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly.

            "Fox," He whispered softly so the others couldn't hear him. But he knew that the kitsune's sensitive ears could pick the words up. "You can't leave me yet. Not like this."

            Kurama smiled slightly, his green eyes still glazed slightly. He moved his lips slowly, forming soft, cracking words.

            "I don't have to." He choked out, a thin line of blood running from the corner of her mouth. "G-get Botan…healing…"

            Hiei's crimson eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? Botan had the power to heal people. She had been a major crimp in his original plan to defeat Yusuke. She had used her healing power to keep Keiko safe from turning into one his minions. A deep part of him wanted to laugh at the attempt but now wasn't the time. The fire demon turned quickly setting his fierce gaze on the spirit detective. 

            "Get the ferry girl." He hissed.

            Yusuke raised his brows in question. But his eyes suddenly widened and he remembered the same thing Hiei had forgotten. He pulled the small communication mirror from his back pocket and flipped it open. 

            "Botan!" He screamed at the blank glass. "Answer me now!"

            There was a faint beeping as the screen went fuzzy for a few seconds before the blue hair ferry girl was smiling brightly at them. Her violet eyes were sparkling as she cocked her head slightly to the side. 

            "Oh, hello Yusuke." She chirped. "You finished the mission already?"

            Hiei jumped up and ripped the compact from Yusuke's hand. Botan let out a tiny squeak when she no longer found herself looking at Yusuke's gentle features, but the fire demon's deathly ones. 

            "Get down here now!" He barked. "We need the use of your healing powers immediately."

            "Wh-what?" Botan was about to spout out but Hiei turned the mirror on Kurama.

            Botan gasped at the horrendous sight of the wound that had been inflicted on the gentled kitsune. Without another word, the fire demon snapped the compact shut and tossed it back to Yusuke. He dropped once more at Kurama's side and grabbed his hand. He let out a weak noise when he felt how cold the fox's hand was getting. 

            Kurama whimpered as another shudder raced through his beaten body. This was not the way things were meant to be. Hiei let out a miserable sound to mix with his lover's as a single tear trailed down his cheek. He whipped at it fiercely, sending a single black tear gem flying. Botan had to hurry before he lost his only love.

            "YUSUKE!! HIEI!!"

            The two said detectives jerked at the sound and looked up to see Botan flying towards them on her oar. Her movements were quick jerky, causing her flight to be choppy. She dropped quickly to the ground and ran over to the fallen demon. 

            "Quick Botan." Yusuke begged. "He doesn't have much longer. You have to help him!"

            Botan nodded and leaned over Kurama. She gagged slightly, the wound more horrible up close, the scent of burnt flesh invading her nostrils. Covering her mouth and nose with one sleeve of her pink kimono, she reached out towards the wound and allowed the yellow healing energy spring forth from her palm. Kurama jerked slightly, letting out a small cry of pain. Hiei gasped when the fox's grip tightened on his hand with a strength that the fire demon would have never given him credit for.

            The skin started to slowly knit itself back together, the muscle forming back over the exposed bones. Skin was about to come back together and close off the wound when Botan cried out and fell backwards. She was panting heavily, lids drooping over her violet eyes.

            "That's all I can do." She whispered. "I don't have enough energy to go any further. I'm so sorry."

            Yusuke cradled the exhausted ferry girl and gave a quiet acceptance of the girl's apology. Hiei on the other hand was scanning the near fatal wound. It had now reduced itself to a long thin scratch that was very dangerous for a youkai. He gave a quiet sigh and cradled the youko's head. Kurama had long since fallen into unconsciousness. 

            "Hey!" Kuwabara shouted, finally emerging from the woods and stumbling over to the morbidly silent group. "Why don't you take him to Yukina? I'm sure she could finish healing him."

            Hiei's brows shot up. Yes, his sister could finish in the healing process. He gently picked Kurama up, wincing when the fox moaned slightly. Turning to the two ningens and ferry girl he glared daggers at them.

            "I can move faster then any of you." He growled.  "I'm going ahead. Meet us at the temple."

            In a black blur he was gone, racing through Makai to the nearest portal. His heart was thumping in his chest, the blood pumping in his ears. Kurama was still bleeding, the warm sticky liquid staining his own cloak. Hiei knew the wound was no longer fatal, but the chance to die of blood loss was now a possibility. 

            Hiei jumped through the portal at breakneck speeds, not missing a beat when he hit the ground in Ningenkai. He could sense his sister's ki faintly. She was masking it to keep special ningens, such as Kuwabara, from sensing her presence. But he knew she was close. Without a second thought, he was flying towards the temple, jumping from tree to tree. He saw the lights in the distance and knew he speed up faster then seemingly possible. Dashing through a window he spotted his sister sitting and drinking tea with the old hag. They both jumped at his sudden appearance and Yukina rose to her feet.

            "Hiei?" Her voice was soft and Hiei winced. Even though she didn't know he was the one she was searching for, she treated him as an older brother. "What are you doing-"

            "Help him." He cut her off, holding the wounded kitsune out towards her. "Botan didn't have enough energy to finish the job. Heal him…please."

            Yukina gasped and nodded quickly. She lead Hiei to a spare room and gestured for the fire demon to lay Kurama down on the bed. He did so and kneeled on the side of the bed, leaning over his lover. 

            The little Koorime held her hands over the wound and released her ki into the wound. Kurama groaned in his unconscious sleep as the healing power entered his wound with cool soothing hands. The skin began to fuse together again, slowly closing the remaining charred flesh over the exposed muscle. When the wound was fully healed, Yukina gasped and pulled away. Hiei was at her side when she sagged against him.

            "Is he going to be okay?" She asked in a tired voice.

            Hiei cast the fox a glance and saw the wound was fully healed, the skin of his chest pale and unmarred. His grin eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep as he slowly restored ki lost in the battle. 

            "He'll be fine." He whispered, scooping his sister up and carrying her into her own room. "Now you need your rest."

            Yukina nodded and rolled over, burying her face into the softness of the feathery pillow.  Hiei gave her a rare, but genuine smile and crept from the room. He wished he could tell her who he really was, reveal his greatest secret and end her desperate search. Raising his fingers, he lightly brushed them over the white cloth tied around his forehead. But he couldn't.

            "Is he okay?"

            Hiei jumped as someone dragged him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Yusuke watching him with worried brown eyes. The pitying in them was sickening. It almost made him regret letting Kurama tell them of their true relationship. He growled lightly and turned away.

            "He's fine." He snarled. "Now stop pitying me."

            Yusuke lowered his head and chuckled lightly. If there was something Hiei couldn't stand it was someone feeling sorry for him. The spirit detective had to sigh and point a finger at the door to the guest room.

            "Whatever you say." He shrugged. "But you might want to be in their when he wakes up. I'm sure he'll have some questions."

            Hiei nodded and quickly used his chance to escape into the solitude of Kurama's room. He walked over and climbed into the bed, settling himself up against the headboard. He waited silently for his lover to stir. It seemed like an eternity before the kitsune stirred, groaning slightly. His emerald eyes fluttered open and he looked around slowly, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He rolled over and peered up at Hiei with confused eyes. The fire demon's harsh features softened instantly.

            "Hiei?" Kurama murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Where am I?"

            "Genkai's temple." The fire demon answered softly. "Botan didn't have enough energy to heal your wound so I had to being you to Yukina to finish the job."

            Kurama winced, hand rising to finger the torn threads around the hole in his shirt. "Was it that bad?" He asked.

            Hiei nodded, catching the kitsune's hand and stopping his nervous fidgit. His red eyes were soft, softer then ever, as he gazed down at him. Kurama swallowed slowly, afraid any movement would ruin this moment.

            "You cried for me." He whispered suddenly, tracing the one tear trail that had marked its path in the dried blood and dirt on the fire demon's cheek.

            "Yes." Hiei frowned, fixing the fox with angry, yet relieved eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again. You know how I hate crying."

            Kurama chuckled and dragged the fire demon down to his face. The drew close, breaths mingling to become one. The fox demon traced Hiei's face with gentle fingers, sending shivers down his spine.

            "I'll try not to." Kurama whispered, trapping Hiei's retort by pressing his lips hard against the fire demon's. 

            Hiei moaned into Kurama's mouth. He felt the fox pull him down onto the bed beside him as Kurama's arms wrapped around his waist. The fox buried his face in his chest and yawned loudly. He grinned slightly before slowly drifting off again.

            "I love you Hiei." He whispered before sleep claimed him.

            Hiei yawned himself, suddenly realizing how tired he was himself. He cuddled up against the kitsune and smiled contentedly. 

            "I love you too Fox." He murmured before following Kurama into the land of dreams.

~*~

He stopped short as the sun light caught something sparkling on the ground near his feet. A smile pulled at his lips. He was never one to pass up on something shiny. Shiny usually meant nice, and nice usually meant money. And he was never one to pass up money.

            Kneeling down he saw what had caught his attention seemed to be a black pearl. He held it up to the sun and watched as the light played off its smooth black surface. The gem had an almost transparent look to it, but there was an unusual look towards it. Like there was a deep power within the black glass. Pocketing it quickly, he charged towards his lair. 

            Racing inside he was stopped by another demon who was hiding amongst the shadows. Looking up into the demon's yellow eyes, he held up the black jewel.

            "Sir," He said, bowing his head, "I found this and I can tell it has power. But that is all. Please tell me how much this treasure is worth and I will pawn it."

            The shadow demon reached out with a black hand and plucked the tiny pearl from his minion's outstretched hand. He rolled the gem between his fingers. A power emanated from the jewel and through him. The shadow demon froze suddenly gasping when he realized what the small jewel was.

            "A tear gem." He rasped in a low voice. "Cried by a Koorime. No, not just any Koorime, but the Forbidden Child."

            The kneeling demon started, looking up at his master with wide shocked eyes. The Forbidden Child? The legend of this half fire demon, half Koorime had reached the ears of many a demon. Having been thrown off the cliff and somehow surviving he was being hunted but his own kind. There was also a reward for any one who deliver the Child to the Koorime, alive. They greatly enjoyed the long torture of those they considered their enemy. But no one, besides the ice maidens, knew what the Forbidden Child looked like.

            "Are you certain Sir?" He asked quietly.

            "Yes." The shadow demon snapped back. "Only the one who was part fire demon would have black tear gems. But I must tell you that one of these gems is worth three times the amount of a regular one. So tell me, what are our plans?"

            The kneeling demon smiled ruefully. 

            "Capture the Forbidden Child."    

**Next chapter: More Hiei and Kurama fluff…and the demons' plan comes together. How are they going to find Hiei and once that happens how are the going to catch the fiery demon? All that and more coming up!!**

****


	2. Taken By Surprise

**Well I guess you like this story. Thank you to all those reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**And Mohca Cococa: Thank, I may not have written a fan fic before but I have written. I'm in college majoring in creative writing.**

**And BabbleQueen: Who cares about grammar?! Lol…it took me years of learning for me to get grammar down pat and I still mess it up. That's why I have my best friend Spelling and Grammar Check!**

**So, now on with Chapter Two!!!**

**Black Tears**

****

**CHAPTER TWO: TAKEN BY SURPRISE**

****

****

            Kakuzo dropped to one knee as he watched his master's every move. The large shadow demon held the black tear gem up and watched the thin rays of light that made their way through the opaque pearl.  A low level of ki remained woven tightly around the gem. The shadow closed his eyes and soon the black ki was flipping around the pearl, snapping at the air like tiny whips. 

            "What is that Lord Sadatake?" Kakuzo asked, his ice blue eyes widening as he watched the sight before him.

            "I'm using the ki left by the Forbidden Child to hunt down his location." Sadatake growled, closing his eyes and reaching out. "I can't pinpoint to an exact spot but I will find where hi energy is radiating from. But I want you to go and find him. And if there is more then one demon in the general area, take them all. One of them will be the demon we are looking for."

            Kakuzo nodded slowly and allowed his master to finish his mental search. Suddenly the shadow demon's eyes snapped open. A grotesque smile split his face in two, fangs glistening in the dark. He snapped his fingers and a large portal opened up behind his minion. 

            "Through there." He motioned with a thin finger. "That portal will take you straight to the one we desire. Remember, I cannot pinpoint his exact youkai so take whatever demons are in the area."

            Kakuzo nodded and leapt easily through the portal. There was nothing he liked better then a good fight.

~*~

            "Hiei it's not that bad." 

            Kurama walked beside the pouting fire demon as they disappeared farther into the surrounding forest. It had been Yusuke's idea to do on this picnic since their last mission had gone so wrong. Without noticing, the kitsune raised his thin nimble fingers to rub the spot where his wound had been. 

            "Hn." Hiei grunted, snapping Kurama back to reality. "It's a ningen way of amusement. I don't have to partake in it to know it's going to be bad. I'm only here for you fox so make the most of it."

            The kitsune grinned and wrapped his arms around the fire demon's shoulders and buried his face in his black hair. Hiei growled lightly and shook his head, trying to rid his locks of the fox. But all he resulted in doing was causing Kurama to laugh as his hair tickled the kitsune's face.

            "You know I'm fine with this and all," Yusuke said, observing the two demon with a raised brow, "But I will never get used to seeing Hiei allow someone to treat him like that."

            "Yeah!" Kuwabara yelped, lugging the picnic basket. "If I even look at you the wrong way you go all _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ on me."

            Hiei rolled his eyes and swatted at Kurama. The fox jerked back before the hand could make contact and chuckled to himself. Even if Hiei was elusive in public he knew that his little fire demon loved him. And that knowledge was enough for him.

            "Just keep talking and I'm sure that can be arranged." The fire demon shot at the carrot-topped oaf.

            Kuwabara's eyes widened and his voice left him, high pitched squeaks replacing it. Kurama clamped his hands over his ears, the sound driving deep into his sensitive fox ears. He cringed slightly and waved a desperate hand at the loud ningen. 

            "Please stop that awful noise." The kitsune begged. "You have no idea what it's doing to my ears."

            Hiei glared daggers at the tall baka ningen for hurting his koi. But feeling Kurama place his hands on his shoulders, his anger slowly faded away. He just took to grunting and glaring. Yusuke chuckled and shook his head. When were those two going ever going to get along? It had been a long time since they first meet in Maze Castle and had argued ever since. It was like therapy for those two.

            The group finally reached a small clearing in the forest and Yusuke spread out a thin blanket.  Both him and Kuwabara flopped down quickly, settling with a loud sigh. Kurama grinned and slowly lowered himself to sit in the soft grass. He had always preferred to be one with nature when he got the chance. And besides, by releasing a minor amount of ki the grass would be softer then any blanket.

            Hiei on the other hand was peering into the forest with narrow eyes. His hands moved slowly toward the white bandage around his head. Kurama shot to his feet and grabbed the fire demon's hands. Hiei jerked slightly and looked at the fox with wide eyes.

            "Not here." He whispered so only Hiei could hear him. "Someone might see you, and then you get the fun of trying to explain your extra attribute." 

            Kurama smiled lightly and kissed his jagan lightly through the white band. The fire demon blushed lightly and shook his head to rid himself of the warmth. He was sure he had felt the strong ki of a strange demon. Giving Kurama a look, the kitsune nodded and turned back to their friends. 

            "Me and Hiei are going to go a bit deeper in the woods." The fox called over his shoulder. "Hiei says he has some kind of surprise to show me."

            Both spirit detectives blinked slowly while Hiei jerked slightly. Kurama smiled, sure neither ningen would follow them into the forest now. He grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged the stunned fire demon deep into the wooded area. When they were far enough away from the others Hiei ripped his hand from Kurama's and set a death glare on the smiling fox.

            "Baka kitsune." He growled. "Why'd you have to make me out to be the sentimental fool?"

            Kurama shrugged. "I figured if they thought it was your surprise they would be more hesitant to follow. Your wrath would be greater then mine."

            Hiei grunted and surveyed the area around him. The woods were thick, trees casting shadows that could hide any demon. He could see Kurama doing the same at his side.

            "You felt him too right?" Hiei questioned his partner.

            "Yes." Kurama nodded without turning to look at the small fire demon. "But I've seemed to have lost his ki. Maybe we were just imagining it."

            "Both of us?" Hiei retorted. Both he and Kurama knew that was highly unlikely. What got him more was the fact that neither Yusuke or the ESP wielding baka Kuwabara hadn't felt it. It was like this demon was drawing him and the kitsune out here. His defensives automatically went up and his eyes darted around quickly.

            After ten minutes of futile searching, both demons came up empty handed. From somewhere behind them they heard Yusuke bellow for them to come back before Kuwabara ate their share of the food. Hiei frowned. Like he wanted the damn food anyway. 

            "They're closer." Kurama pointed out. "Yusuke's trying to make it look like they're not following us by calling from a farther distance."

            "Hn." Hiei grunted. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

            Kurama smiled and dropped to his knees in front of the fire demon. He looked deep into Hiei's red eyes, his green ones sparkling like emeralds. The fire demon blinked dumbly and tried to pull away, but when the kitsune's fingers traced up the back of his neck to bury in his hair, he melted. A moan escaped him as Kurama's lips found his neck. The fox trailed small kisses up to the fire demon's ear and he whispered in a low voice.

            "Let's give them what they came out here to see." Kurama's voice was thick with lust. 

            Hiei let out a whispery breath that was meant to be an agreement to the fox's idea. Kurama chuckled and grabbed his chin gently, forcing him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled, neither wanting to submit, but both loving the attention of being dominated. The kitsune reached up and pulled the white scarf free from Hiei's cloak, allowing more of neck visible for his assault. 

            Kurama latched on to the sensitive skin where Hiei's neck met his shoulder. The fire demon threw his head back and let out a small cry of pleasure. Kurama had found his spot once more, driving him deeper into lust. If the fox kept it up Yusuke and Kuwabara would see more then they bargained for. 

            Just as Kurama's fingers danced at the bottom edge of his shirt a strong ki exploded in the area. Kurama cried out as ki slammed into his back seeming to hit him with the force of a brick wall. He sagged forward, emerald eyes drifting shut.

            The shocked fire demon caught him, gently laying him to the ground. He looked up for the source of immense energy only to be slammed by another wave. Hiei gasped, the ki seeming to enter his body. His head swam, vision blurring slightly. He stumbled forward tripping ungracefully over the body of his unconscious lover.

            "What the hell?" He muttered as he dropped to his knees. He couldn't be beaten like this, without even putting up the fight. Trying to push himself up, he gave a small groan and pitched forward.

            Them demon that attacked them sauntered over and easily tossed Kurama over one of his shoulders. Hiei felt his whole body go cold. Not Kurama, this creature couldn't take his fox. Suddenly the demon stooped down and picked Hiei up as well. The fire demon grasped onto the last of wakefulness enough to utter two words to their grinning captor.

            "Fuck you." And then black was all he knew.

~*~

            "No!" Yusuke screamed running towards the portal that the demon had jumped through. Him and Kuwabara had been sneaking up on their two demon friends after hearing a pleasured moan come from Hiei. They had decided dying would be worth the look on the fire demon's face when they popped up from the underbrush. 

            But suddenly the two had been backwards by a release of amazing amount of energy. They heard Kurama cry out and then a strangled cry from Hiei. Yusuke had been on his feet in seconds, running in the direction of the screams. He had burst into the small clearing just in time to hear Hiei mutter a 'fuck you' and then the demon was gone through a portal to Makai.

            Just as Yusuke reached the vortex it closed with a loud pop. He stopped short, panting from the small exertion. Adrenaline pumped steadily in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. Hiei and Kurama were gone, taken by another demon, to Makai. What the hell were they going to do?

            The idea hit Yusuke like a ton of bricks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny purple compact and flipped it open. Pressing a button the screen went fuzzy before Botan's confused face filled the view. 

            "Yusuke?" Her normally cheery voice was bogged down by worry. "What's wrong? You know this communicator is only for emergencies."

            "That's what this is!" Yusuke screamed at the ferry girl. "It's Hiei and Kurama. Some freaky demon just took them to Makai! We need talk to Koenma right away!"

            The ferry girl gasped but nodded quickly. Her violet eyes seemed to water up.

            "I'll be right there to pick you up." She spoke quickly. "Don't worry Yusuke, we'll find them."

            Yusuke nodded and flipped the compact shut. Kuwabara walked over and stood beside the spirit detective. Both stared at the spot where the portal had just been, the worse thoughts running through their mind. Demons were bad news normally, cut throat and straight to the point. They didn't keep their enemies around longer then they had to. Yusuke's hands curled into tight fists. If anything happened to Hiei or Kurama he would take the blame himself.

            "Hey don't worry about them." Kuwabara suddenly spoke. "Those two are too stubborn to allow themselves to be killed that easily."

            Yusuke was startled by Kuwabara's almost unheard of intelligence and concern for the fire demon's welfare. Neither was usually seen from the tall oaf. But the notion settled well with the once dead spirit detective. He forced a grin and sat down waiting for Botan to arrive. 

            "You're right, they'll be okay." He sighed glancing once more at the area of the portal. The uneasiness returned.

            _At least they better be alright. He thought miserably, settling in for the wait._

**Next chapter- Kurama wakes up and finds out Kakuzo and Lord Sadatake's plan. He makes a desperate decision to save his love, but will Hiei go along with the plan? Will the fire demon even find out the plan? All that and more in the next installment!**

**Now please review!! **


	3. Change in Plans

**Sorry it took so long for this update to be put out but I've been so busy. They doubled my work load for the holidays and I've been working all the time. But here's the next chapter!!**

**So enjoy the chapter and please review!!!**

**Black Tears**

****

**CHAPTER THREE: CHANGE IN PLANS**

****

****

            His world came floating back to him slowly, like a leaf caught in the waves of chopping water. A pain sparked in his head causing a nausea to roll around like a weighted ball in the pit of is stomach. What was going on? Why did he feel as though he had been hit by a truck?

            Kurama groaned when he realized that that was what had figuratively happened. Something had slammed into him from behind, something's spirit energy. And they had been strong, strong enough to put him out with one blow. The last thing he remembered was messing around in the woods with Hiei and then a tremendous force knocking him out.

            His green eyes snapped open and jerked around him. The first thing he noticed was that he appeared to be in a jail cell of sorts. Three walls were made of a grimy stone, the forth of cold steel bars. Beneath him was a lumpy cot that was stained with dirt and blood. Whoever had taken them didn't bother to place a new sheet over the carnage of its earlier victim.

            Summoning his last bit of strength, he rolled onto his side. Across from him was another cot screwed into the stone wall. Hiei's small figure was sprawled out on the gruesome mat, his face pinched in a mask of fury and terror. Kurama uttered a low groan which was meant to be a call to his lover, but it was so quiet that not even his own ears picked up the sound. He was about to attempt to get over to Hiei's bed when he heard the creaking and then scrapping of a door being opened. Quickly rolling so that his back was towards the bars, he squeezed his eyes shut and feigned sleep.

            "So there were only two demons there?" A deep voice rumbled as two pairs of footsteps grew closer and closer to the door. 

            "Yes Lord Sadatake." This voice was lighter but dripped with evil. "I captured them both."

            Sadatake chuckled as he reached the bars of their cage. Kurama held a deep breath without even realizing he was doing so. What were these demon's talking about? They had purposely come after them, so what was their plan?

            "I can sense two different youkai in this cage." Sadatake said in voice that was strained with concentration. "One is of a kitsune, the other a fire demon. The fire demon is the one we want."

            Kurama was thankful that he was facing the wall because as soon as those words passed Sadatake's lips his eyes snapped open. Hiei. They were after Hiei. But for what? He had to force his breathing to remain normal. There had to be a way to get out of this. And if there was, he'd find it. He was still Youko Kurama, just in a different body. He just had to figure out a way to keep those demons away from his Hiei long enough to do so.

            "Can you tell which is which master?" The other demon questioned in a timid voice.

            "No." Sadatake sounded angry at the fact that this information still eluded him. "But I believe the pride of the Forbidden Child will not allow him to keep this information from us."

            Kurama's mind was now whirling. So they didn't know he was the kitsune or Hiei was the fire demon yet. But they were right, Hiei would tell them as soon as he woke. He was a very prideful creature and would not allow himself to hide behind anybody. Even if it was someone he loved very deeply. 

            That's when the idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Pretend to be Hiei! If he could get these demons to believe he was the Forbidden Child long enough to find a way out Hiei would be safe. He could pull it off. He had done things that were harder back in his past life, why shouldn't he be able to do such things again?

            He groaned lightly, pretending to be slowly waking. Rolling onto his back, he blinked at the light that flooded in from the bars. He rubbed at his sleep hazed eyes and squinted, trying to get them to focus on what stood in front of him. Both demons were peering back at him with eyes full of confusion and excitement. They both were trying to figure out which demon had woken up, and were now waiting for him to speak.

            "Where the hell am I?" He spoke in a raw voice, hoping to match his vocabulary to the kind that Hiei would use. Which meant it would have to be empty threats, bravado, and words of elation and high self esteem. Kurama gave a mental smile. He was sure he could pull that off.

            "You are in my castle…" Sadatake paused and cocked his head to the side. His yellow eyes narrowed in question. "What is your name demon?"

            "Hiei." Kurama snarled without missing a beat. He jumped up on the bed, crouching in position that showed he was ready to strike if the need, or chance, should arise. "And what the hell do you mean we're in your castle? What do you want with us!?"

            Sadatake and his minion took an instinctive step backwards. The fury that Kurama had let slip into his words was real. He was angered that anybody dare threaten his mate. Taking deep breaths he attempted to calm himself or he would slowly start to change into his demon form. He did that when he felt the need to protect something close to him. 

            "Dear Hiei," Sadatake cooed in a mocking tone, "We want nothing with your friend. What is his name? We can send out for a party to come and get him."

            Kurama was taken aback. Would they truly allow someone to come and remove Hiei from this hell hole and away from that which endangered him? His green eyes shifted to look at his lover and he allowed his features to soften slightly. 

            "You love him, no?" Sadatake leaned towards the bars. Kurama noticed that he took extra precautions not to touch them. He filed that in the far corner of his mind, allowing it to rest there until he need that little bit of information. He snarled and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. 

            "What is it to you?" He snapped, feeling confident that he was imitating the image all demons had of the forbidden child. "Is he truly the one you want? Kurama has taken a lot from other demons in his past life. It seems everyone wants him to die for real."

            Both Sadatake and his slave's eyes opened wide. He didn't know if revealing that the kitsune energy they felt was that of Youko Kurama. He was almost positive that he had never stolen anything from these demons, but then again there was a lot he forgot about his past life. He may just have put Hiei in more danger then if they knew who he actually was.

            "So that runt is the famous kitsune thief?" The minion looked Hiei up and down, his eyes showing disgust. "I always figured that Youko would have chosen a more elegant body to live in for a ningen life span. But I guess beggars can't be choosers."

            Kurama had to clench his teeth against the anger that roared to life at the minions insults at his true self. A deep part of him wanted to reach down and scream out that the body of the soul he had bonded with was elegant. Elegant enough in fact to have caught the attention of the so called 'unfeeling' Forbidden Child. 

            "You leave my fox out of this." He hissed, mimicking the pet name that Hiei had given him after their first night together so long ago. "He has done nothing to you nor does he have anything that you can claim rights to. And neither do I, for that matter."

            Sadatake chuckled and flicked a soft gaze over at the sleeping fire demon. Although Kurama didn't quite understand it, he had just revealed his one deadly weakness to their enemies.

            "So the Forbidden Child has learned to love." The shadow demon laughed. "And does the thief return these feelings? Or is Youko still the heartless using bastard he used to be."

            At this point the blood was pounding in Kurama's ears. He may have been a thief, and he may have been on the cold side in his past life, but he was not heartless. If he had been heartless he would have never had his strong bond with Kurnoue, or mourned his death as long as he had. Cold, yes. Heartless, no.

            "I'm getting bored of your boring chat." He snapped at Sadatake. "Tell me what you have trapped us for so I can then kill you and get out of this miserable excuse for a castle."

            Kurama knew that being that open about his escape plan was something that Hiei would defiantly do. No because he wasn't thinking but because he was overly cocky about his own strengths and abilities. He knew that as soon as the demon tried to fight back he could raise his right arm and the battle would be over in a matter of seconds. 

            The jab also seemed to do its work and draw an angered scowl from Sadatake and his minion. The shadow demon leaned in closer to the bars but still didn't touch them. His yellow eyes narrowed as he glared at the fox demon in front of him. Kurama matched his gaze with fiery green eyes.

            "You are the one I am truly after Hiei!" He snapped not noticing the fear that flickered in the fox's eyes. "The Koorime blood that flows through you veins may be a curse on you but it is a blessing for me. You see, when you cry you shed tears that resemble black pearls. And these gems are more valuable then any currency and Makai. Including the normal tears cried by the ice maidens. I plan to harvest these lovely jewels and make myself wealthy enough to own anything I desire. With that I will soon have an army behind me large enough to take on Ningenkai _and_ Rekai! All I have to do is get you to cry."

            "Hn." Kurama crossed his arms and gave Sadatake a smug grin. "I _don't_ cry."

            "I am well aware of the cold heart that beats in your chest." The shadow demon gave a somewhat sadistic glare at the fox. "But I also know that that heart is scared by betrayals and abandonment. After Kakuzo is done having his fun with you, we'll see who cries and who will be laughing."

            Kurama's eyes went wide as the two demons threw their heads back in evil laughter. Sadatake headed towards the door with Kakuzo, his minion, right behind him. Fear flashed through Kurama and he felt a gasp bubble its way out of his throat. Would these sick minds do something to the real Hiei in order to see him hurt? He jumped off the bed and lunged at the bars of the cage. 

            "You leave my-," Just as he got he wrapped his fingers around the bars something flashed through him. He jolted back, a scream ripping its way out of his throat. Wards. There were some kinds of wards on the bars. Kurama was vaguely aware of his captors chuckling before he heard the loud slam of a door being closed. 

            He gritted his teeth and tried desperately to pull his hands free from the bars. But instead they tightened until the knuckles went white. Sweat broke out on his brow and a whimper escaped him. The blood was draining from his face, the skin turning a ghostly white. Pain was now roaring behind his eyes, drumming on his brain like a manic drummer. Another tiny sound escaped him and his eyes began to roll back in his head. His whole body began trembling as the power of the wards held him, an agonized prisoner. 

            Kurama vaguely heard his real name being called and suddenly he was pulled free of his grip on the bars. Air finally flooded into his lungs as he lay gasping. He was aware of a small pair of arms wrapped tightly around his chest, pulling him close. With a quiet whimper, he buried his sweat streaked face into Hiei's chest.

            "What happened fox?" The anger fire demon snapped.

            At hearing his nick name, Kurama's eyes snapped open and his heart skipped a beat. He jolted, pushing back away from Hiei. The short demon's red eyes widened in surprise and then flashed with faint hurt. Kurama felt something tighten around his heart. Rising to his knees he wrapped his arms tightly around Hiei and pulled him close. 

            "I'm fine." He whispered. "There were just some powerful wards on the bars." He suddenly released Hiei and held him out at arms length. "But no names or nicknames."

            Hiei pulled back and titled his head slightly. His brows creased and his lips pursed. The look caused him to look surprisingly cute. If the conversation wasn't so urgent Kurama would have pushed him to the ground and ravished him at that very moment. Instead he opted for a light grin.

            "The demons who have us here don't know who we are yet and they aren't going to find out." He said in a quiet voice. "We are both in danger if they figure out who we truly are. We're just going to have to hang tight until I can think of a way to break us out of here."

            Hiei grinned and shook his head with a faint chuckle. Of course, he should have known that the great Youko Kurama would find a way to break them out of any bad situation. He had even avoided death once before. He reached out with a tentative hand and brought Kurama's lips down to meet his own. His fox moaned lightly and allowed his lips to part so that Hiei could have access to ravage the inside of his mouth. They pressed their bodies close together. Hiei's hands rose to play with buttons on Kurama's shirt. Kurama growled lightly in his throat as Hiei leaned forward, pushing against him until was tilting backwards. The fox didn't like being controlled. Dominance was something that had to be forced on the great Youko when his mind was weighed down. Like it was at the moment.

            Said fox bit lightly on Hiei's lower lip and pulled gently. The fire demon moaned in pleasure and pulled away from Kurama. His red eyes were soft as he regarded his lover's request.

            "Please." Kurama whispered again. "No names or nick names. At least not when you can sense them near."

            Hiei looked deep into Kurama's green eyes and gave a smile that he reserved for only his fox. Leaning down he kissed the tip of Kurama's nose.

            "If it means so much to you," He whispered. "Consider it done, love."

            Kurama heaved a sigh and relaxed into Hiei's grip. He hated lying to his little fire demon but it needed to be done. If he had told the truth Hiei would have given himself in to save his fox, much like Kurama had done. 

            But he couldn't allow that because if they succeeded in causing Hiei to cry they would have what he wanted. At least if they were torturing him he could still find a way to get Hiei out in time to save his lover's life. And then Hiei could get the others and come back for him. 

            Kurama just hoped he could hold out that long.

**Next Chapter: What will Sadatake and Kakuzo do to Kurama (who they think is Hiei) and will Hiei figure out what is really going on? And what about Yusuke? Will he and Kuwabara get help or information from Koenma? Find out next chapter!!**

**Now please review!! n.n**


	4. No Tears

**Alright, Christmas is over so I can back to my writing. I hope the holidays were good to all of you, as good as they where to me! Hehe…I got the Yu Yu Hakusho game for game boy advance. Lol…loads of fun. I also got two things that remind me so much of Hiei, a black porcelain dragon wrapped around katana and holding what appears to be a tear gem. I also got a hoodie that matches.**

**So here's the next chapter. This is the one where the torture actually starts. Poor Kurama, how much will he take for his love? And does Koenma know anything about what's going on? Will Yusuke and Kuwabara be able to do anything to save their demon friends? Better yet, will they even figure out where they are?!**

**Black Tears**

****

**CHAPTER FOUR: NO TEARS**

****

            Kurama slowly floated out of his pleasant dreams when something warm brushed against his lips. He cracked a green eye open and saw Hiei leaning over him, a rare but genuine smile pulling at his lips. For a quick second the fox thought he was still locked in his dreams. It wasn't until he saw the dank walls behind his lover's head that he knew he was not in a dream, but more a nightmare.

            "So you're awake." Hiei chuckled and licked at the fox's neck. "It sounded like you were having some pretty nice dreams. Care to relive some?"

            Kurama moaned lightly, loving the feeling of Hiei's smaller body on top of his. If it hadn't been for their current situation Kurama would have eagerly taken the fire demon up on his offer. Instead he swallowed another groan and pushed himself into a sitting position. Hiei pulled back and gave Kurama a startled look. It was unusual for the kitsune to pull away from advances like those. Then again, the fire demon couldn't blame him. Their situation wasn't the most sensual of ones.

            "I wish we could love." Kurama spoke gently. "But at the moment I need to find a way to get us out of this dreary place. If we don't get out of here my dreams may never be fulfilled."

            Kurama bent over and gave Hiei a quick peck on the lips. The fire demon grunted and pretended to glare. But the attempt was futile as Kurama already had his back to him and was examining the bars of their cage. Hiei felt his body tense. The fox wouldn't be foolish enough to touch them again. He remembered how frightened he had been when he woke up to see his love withering in pain, the cries blocked up just beyond his parted lips. Hiei shuddered and shook the image from his head.

            "I wish I knew what kind of wards these were." Kurama muttered to himself. He raised a finger and slowly inched it closer and closer to the bars. He wanted to see how close he could get before the power whipped out and gripped his own spirit. Just as the tip of his finger was about to brush the bar Hiei leaped out of nowhere and tackled Kurama, sending them both slamming into the hard ground.

            Kurama drew in a gasping breath as all the air fled his lungs. Panic was his first reaction as he fought against the body that pinned him to the moist ground. Hiei grunted when one of Kurama's hands broke loose and smacked him across the face. He gripped both the fox's wrists and pinned them to his sides.

            "What the hell were you thinking?" Hiei hissed leaning down and glaring into Kurama's wide green eyes. "Did you want to see if the wards could kill you this time?!"

            Kurama's mouth opened and closed a few times, the words seeming to fail him. Why had he gotten so close to the deadly bars again? There seemed to be some kind of pull on them. A pull that drew his mind from his body and left him a brainless fool, moving to close to something he knew could harm him. Drawing a deep breath he slowly pushed himself off the floor.

            "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I have no idea what came over me. Thank you for stopping me."

            Hiei went to respond when a large burst of energy slammed into his mind. His whole body went stiff as a quiet cry escaped his parted lips. Kurama rushed forward just in time to catch the collapsing fire demon.

            "No." He gasped when he felt the familiar ki of Kakuzo. "Love, please wake up."

            "There's no point in trying to rouse him." Kakuzo's voice reached Kurama's ears and set his blood boiling. "I knocked him out so I could come and retrieve you easier, Hiei."

            Kurama bristled as a growl rumbled from his throat. He had had enough of these demons. They purposely wished harm on his love for their own greedy gain. He wanted to jump up and tear the youkai limb from limb, but he knew doing so would be foolish when he had a hold over Hiei's mind. 

            Moving quickly, Kurama scooped up Hiei and laid him gently on one of the soiled cots. He looked down and was relieved to see no pain on his lover's face. He appeared to be sleeping.

            "Will you come willing or will I have to knock you out as well?" Kakuzo chuckled. 

            Kurama snarled and turned to face the shadow demon. "I'm coming, you bastard."

            Kakuzo jerked back at the comment, his lips pulling back over his fangs. But suddenly his anger lifted and he laughed lightly. Unlocking the door, he held it open for Kurama. The fox demon carefully stepped out and observed his surroundings. The walls were thick. If he took Kakuzo out at that moment nobody would hear his final screams.

            "I wouldn't try anything foolish if I were you." The shadow demon approached Kurama from behind. "I still have a hold on your love's mind."

            As if to prove his point, Kakuzo let out a small amount of energy. Hiei tossed on the coat and let out a pained groan. The fire demon's features tightened in pain and his lips parted to draw in raspy, labored breaths. Kurama felt his heart lock up in cold terror and backed slowly away from Kakuzo, bowing his head to show his submission. The shadow demon grinned and released the tight hold on Hiei's mind. The fire demon instantly relaxed and returned to his more peaceful sleep.

            "You aren't as brash as I thought you'd be." Kakuzo taunted. "Shall we?"

            He tilted his head towards a thick metal door that lead out of the dungeon. Kurama eyes it warily. So this was the way out of the initial prison? With that information stored in his mind, the fox demon knew that all he really needed to worry about at the moment was trying to get past the heavily warded bars of their cage.

            Kakuzo sauntered ahead of him, having no fear of being attacked from behind. He knew Kurama would follow him with out any problems because of the hold he had on the little demon. The fox growled, disgust worming its way into his stomach. How could he allow himself to be so easily manipulated? He was Youko, the greatest thief in Makai and here he was being dragged around like kit at the end of a leash. It was appalling!

            But Kurama kept all these thoughts in a corner of his mind guarded by many mental defenses. No one, not even Hiei and his jagan would be able to penetrate the shields and delve into his private musings. After all, he had to protect his little dragon from whatever these demons wanted to do to him. He would take all the pain in the three worlds if it meant that Hiei would forever be safe.

            Lost in his thoughts, Kurama wasn't prepared for the hand that shoved him roughly to the ground. He gasped in shock and quickly brought his hands up to protect his face from slamming into the hard floor. Kakuzo stood over him, two other onis flanking his sides. They all grinned at him, fangs bared in sadistic smiles. The fox demon felt a cold fear wash over him as the green oni on Kakuzo's left stalked forward and grabbed a hold of his arm, hoisting him up off the ground.

            "What do you want to do to him first boss?" The green oni leaned in close to Kurama's face. The kitsune chocked on the sickening smell that rested on the oni's breath. It was of stale flesh, obviously from the last meal he had partaken in.

            "Something simple." Kakuzo instructed. "I want to test his pain tolerance first. From there I can think of the best way to go about what I need to do."

            Kurama felt a shudder run up his spine. No matter what these demons did to him he had to remember not to shed a tear. If he did, he would be killed and the real Hiei would be drug into torture. He growled lightly, deciding to put a façade like Hiei would do.

            "Do whatever you want." He snarled at Kakuzo. "I already told you I don't cry, and I meant that. You won't get a single tear out of me!"

            Kakuzo laughed and leaned in close to Kurama's face. His yellow eyes glinted in amusement.

            "You are wrong." He whispered. "I found one of your tear gems while I was wandering in Makai. And to find one means you shed one. So you do cry Forbidden Child. I just have to find what kind of torture will hurt you the most."

            Kurama felt his whole body go numb. Hiei had shed that tear over him! Which meant that harm coming to the one he loved would be his weakness. But he couldn't allow them to harm the real Forbidden Child. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed pain to come to the only person he ever truly loved.

            "Let's try a good whip first." Kakuzo sauntered over to a thick wooden cabinet that rested in the corner of the room. Pulling open the door, an entire selection of torture devices was revealed to the kitsune. 

            The shadow demon reached in and pulled out a long thin whip. The thick leather handle turned into a large strip of thick leather. The last four inches separated into thousands of thinner leather strips. Kakuzo waved it from side to side, as if testing its ability. He flicked his wrist and adored the sharp crack it made as snapped through air.

            Kurama flinched despite himself. With a mental growl he let his features go stone cold as he glared at the whip wielder. He had been given lashes before, when he had been Koenma's prisoner, and he knew he could easily adjust to the pain and numb it before it gripped his mind. With a snarl he turned his full attention to Kakuzo.

            "Do your worst." He hissed. "I will not be dominated by you and your dirty ways."

            Kakuzo arched a brow and glanced at Kurama questioningly. He tightened his hold on the handle and motioned to the green oni with a flick of his head. The other oni, a blue oni much like Koenma's assistant, joined his partner. They stripped Kurama of his shirt and spun him so his bare back was facing his soon to be tormentor. The fox heard Kakuzo chuckle behind him and felt a shudder race up his spine.

            "It's best not to antagonize the one whom holds the whip Hiei." He spoke in a velvety voice. "Now let's see how much you can take before you scream."

            The whip came down with a crack and the burning flashed brightly across Kurama's back. He drew in a hissing breath, but kept all other sounds to himself. He would not give Kakuzo the pleasure of his scream. His pain was something that the insane shadow demon would never take joy in seeing or hearing. The kitsune blocked off his thoughts and allowed his mind to go blank. He could no longer feel the blows that Kakuzo rained down on him. 

            Soon, Kakuzo tossed the original whip aside with an angry snarl. Kurama had to laugh, though the sound came out weaker then he wished. His captor hadn't felt the pleasure of his pain, but Kurama felt the joy of his frustration.

            But the kitsune soon realized that this whole thing was far from over. Kakuzo walked back over to the weapon cabinet and reached into pull out another whip. This whip was made of long thin strips of leather. On the tip of each strip was a metal barb. The tips glimmered weakly in dull light. Kurama gasped at the sight of the offending weapon and felt a brief nausea work through his stomach. 

            "This weapon is my personal favorite." Kakuzo grinned and ran his finger over one of the metal tips. "I don't believe you are familiar with it, seeing as you avoid Ningenkai as often as you can. This whip comes from a country known as the United States. It's called a **Negro Whip(1). It was used a long while ago on unruly slaves. The pain it causes it great and I highly doubt even you can go up against the agony it will bring upon you."**

            Kurama knew he was right. He may be able to stand against the pain for a bit, but after a while, his screams would break loose. But the pain didn't matter. All he had to do was make sure he didn't shed a tear. Kakuzo chuckled behind him and raised his arm slowly.

            "Cry for me." He hissed before snapping down with a flick of his wrist.

            The metal barbs dug into his flesh, ripping the skin and bruising the marred flesh. Kurama's head jerked up, a tiny sound escaping him. Pain flooded through his body. His vision wavered for a second, causing the kitsune to see four onis holding him rather then two. The green oni chuckled and ran a finger through the blood that trickled down the fox's back. He licked at the sticky substance and then grinned at Kakuzo.

            "That's a great whip." The oni drawled. "Maybe you should further test its abilities."

            Kakuzo chuckled again. "That's just what I was thinking."

            The whip came down again and this time the scream ripped its way from Kurama's throat. Kakuzo let out a joyous laugh at the sound and continued with his beating. Through out the whole thing Kurama screamed, whimpered and begged. But he didn't once let himself cry. Just one tear would ruin everything, put his love in danger. And that was something he couldn't live knowing he allowed to happen. He'd take all the pain in the world if it meant the true Hiei would stay safe.

            Kakuzo brought the whip down one last time and a tremendous scream burst from Kurama. Black dotted his vision as his whole body slumped forward. His head dropped forward as he struggled to remain conscious. But the fight was a loosing struggle. The green oni caught his slumping form and slung it over his shoulder. Kakuzo sauntered over and brought his face close to Kurama's.

            "You are a strong one Hiei." The shadow demon hissed. "But there will be more pain in your future. You can not last forever Forbidden Child."

            Kurama kept his eyes opened a crack. Their green was dulled as he tried desperately to glare daggers at his captor. But the black crept up again and Kurama moaned as his vision faded. He managed to force out a very Hiei-like phrase before allow himself to go limp.

            "Fuck you."

~*~

            "Yusuke I don't know what to tell you."

            The leader of the spirit detectives leaned heavily on Koenma's desk glaring death at the toddle ruler. Actually Koenma was in his teenage form. When he got a message from Botan saying the irate detective was coming he decided he'd be better off in this deal. Who ever said good things came in small packages never tried to defend themselves while in a toddlers body.

            "We have to do something!" The raging Yusuke screamed. "That demon was after them specially. We can't just abandon them! They've given so much to us."

            Koenma sighed. He knew that Yusuke was right. If that demon had a reason to escape Makai to grab the two demon detectives then he had plans for them. And he knew they weren't good ones. After Yusuke had described what the creature looked like Koenma had dubbed him a shadow demon, and they were no fun to mess with. The only help he had been able to offer was where in Makai shadow demons lived. But quickly after that he had forbade Yusuke and Kuwabara from going there.

            "Yusuke you know I wish I could help them but I can't." The ruler spoke in a sad voice. "Shadow demons are ruthless creatures and they'd tear you apart the second they realized you're humans. Kurama and Hiei probably don't stand a chance and I don't want my best spirit detectives going out there and getting themselves killed so they can bring back the bodies of two once-thieving demons!"

            Yusuke pulled back away from the desk, shock registering on his features. Botan gasped in the far corner of the room where she had been quietly listening. Even Kuwabara made a tiny noise of surprise. This couldn't be real. Koenma couldn't expect them to just shrug and forget about their demon friends.

            "Koenma, you were at the tournament." Yusuke's voice was low, sadness evident in them. "Every time Hiei and Kurama set foot in the ring they would be taunted, called a traitor against their own kind because they were helping us humans. Though neither of them showed it, it hurt them badly, dented their pride and trust for their own kind. 

            "But they still continued fighting for us because we're their friends." Yusuke continued. "And when the Saint Beasts were trying to take over Ningenkai, Hiei and Kurama were there. They risked their lives to help us when they didn't have to."

            "Yusuke," Koenma frowned, "You know that particular case was different. They did have too. I told them if they didn't help then they'd spend the next few centuries in jail. If it weren't for that, then they wouldn't have been there. At least I know Hiei wouldn't have been."

            "_Shut up!" Yusuke slammed his fists on the desk. "After all the times they risked it all for us I'm not going to sit here and wait for words of their deaths from some pathetic youkai we happen by! Now I can go on my own, or you can help me by pointing out the portal that opens closest to my destination, or I can waste time by searching myself. It's up to you Koenma."_

            Botan suddenly stepped forward, oar swung easily over her shoulder. She glared at Koenma as joined Yusuke at his side. The spirit detective gave her a confused glance before smiling lightly.

            "He's not going alone." She fixed her purple on eyes on the toddler ruler. "If you won't help him, I will. Kurama…and Hiei…have always been there to help and I won't just sit around while they're slowly killed in some far corner of Makai."

            "B-Botan?" Koenma was going pale. What was this, a damn mutiny?

            "I'm going too." Kuwabara stepped up on Yusuke's other side. "I can't let Urameshi have all the youkai ass kicking friend. Besides things would be a lot less interesting around here with out that half pint."

            Koenma sighed and allowed his head to droop. The pacifier that he always held whether in teenage form or not bounced off the oak wood of his desk's surface. There was no point in fighting anymore. No matter what he did the three of them were going. The least he could do was offer his help. The more he helped them the safer the journey would be for them.

            "All right." He looked at his three helpers and friends. "I will show you where to find the first portal. But after that I'm afraid I can be no more help. I know little nothing of that area of Makai."

            Yusuke grinned and flipped Koenma a thumbs up.

            "Thank you Koenma." His voice was thick with appreciation. "Thank you so much."

            "You're welcome Yusuke." Koenma fixed him with a deadly glare. "But don't you dare do anything to make me regret this decision."

            Yusuke grinned.

            "Now would I ever do something like that?"

            Koenma fell out of his chair.

~*~

            Hiei slowly came to. His body was tired, aches throbbing in his joints. Even the dragon that wrapped its way down his arm seemed to pulse with a dull pain. All he could remember was Kurama, bars and then pain. Other then that it was all a mussed together group of colors and sounds. He groaned and rolled his head slowly to the side. That was when spotted Kurama curled up in a weak ball on his cot. There was blood darkening the already stained sheet and the fire demon couldn't tell if it had been there before or not. Taking a quick sniff he could instantly tell that at least some of the blood was fresh, the crimson liquid belonging to his love. With a strangled cry, Hiei pushed himself up off the cot and stumbled over to Kurama's side. He was about to call out when he remembered his fox's words.

            _"Please. No names or nick names. At least not when you can sense them near."_

            He reached out with his jagan and felt for any energy from the captors. A spark flickered, to faint to be any where close or a danger to the secret that Kurama wanted so desperately to keep. Gently stroking the kitsune's face he opted for soft whispers. 

            "Kurama," He whispered, shaking him tenderly. "Please wake up kitsune."

            Kurama's features pinched together in pain while a tight sound of pain escaped his lips. Hiei pulled back, instantly afraid he had cause further pain to his already hurt lover. Said fox's eyes fluttered open to reveal hazy green orbs. He drew in a deep breath and reached out weakly towards the fire demon's worried face.

            "I-I thought you agreed t-to no names love." He choked on the words.

            Hiei glowered at Kurama. Stupid fox. Leave it to him to be worried about keeping Hiei safe then his own health. He didn't care if the punks that grabbed him learned his true identity. Maybe if they found out they were holding the Forbidden Child and Kitsune Thief they'd release them. He only agreed to because he felt it would keep him and his love safer. And now seeing Kurama, he wasn't sure that was the case. 

            "I already checked for them baka kitsune." He snarled. "They aren't any where near us. Now tell what the hell happened to you."

            Kurama flinched. He knew that his energy had already gone to work and healed the minor wounds. But the deeper ones were still there and the bruised skin around their marred edges was painfully tender. Ever slight movement he made sent pain shooting throughout his body. But he couldn't tell Hiei the truth. The fire demon would be over come with grief before announcing his true identity.

            "T-they wanted to know who we were." He easily forged the lie. His past life had trained him to be a superb liar. "I guess they decided my energy appeared weaker and choose to use me to get what answers they wanted." He chuckled lightly and winced.

            "So they know?" Hiei asked. No, if Kurama had spilled he wouldn't be so worried about names. Like he imagined, a hurt look crossed his kitsune's face.

            "Hiei, I'd hope you'd give me more credit then that." The fox tried to sound hurt, but his voice was too weak. "They learned nothing, questions still unanswered. But that Kakuzo did a number on me. He used a whip w-with metal tips."

            Hiei gasped and pulled back. He had heard of some cruel torture techniques that a metal tipped whip? That was just sick. Who exactly were these bastards they were dealing with? With tenderness that no one would ever know he possessed, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and pulled him close. The fox winced slightly, but slowly melted into the embrace. It just felt too good to be held by loving arms for him to allow any pain to stop it.

            "Sleep now." Hiei ordered lightly, brushing his lips lightly over Kurama's forehead. "That way you can recover your energy so we can get those bastards next time."

            Kurama went to answer but his voice betrayed him. He settled for a slow nod and let his eyes drift shut. Sleep came quickly and soon Hiei heard his breathing slow its pace. He leaned his back against the wall and continued to allow Kurama to use him as a pillow. But his thoughts were else where, on a different demon. Images of revenge flashed quickly through his mind, each more satisfying then the next. A sadistic grin played with his lips as he leaned his head back against the wall and followed his love into the land of dreams and nightmares. But one last thought formed in his groggy mind.

            _"Kakuzo…you will pay."_

**(1)Negro Whip- I hope I didn't offend anybody with that weapon but it is an actual whip. I have a book on ****New England****'s Cruel and Unusual Punishment and there's a whole chapter on whips and flogging and the Negro Whip sound like the most painful. So please take no offense because I meant none.**

**So we have the basic plot. If Kakuzo knocks Hiei out every time he comes for Kurama…err, Hiei…will the little fire demon get the chance to exact his revenge? And what will it take to get Kurama to shed a tear? And what about Yusuke and the others? Will they reach the castle in time to save everybody's favorite demons? Better yet, will they reach the castle in one piece? All that and more coming in the future of this story!**

**For now, please review!! I love hearing from you. I think when this story ends I'll do a thank you chapter or something to all my multiple reviewers. I love you all!! Until the next chapter take it easy and don't do anything Hiei wouldn't do!**

**Wait… o.O **


	5. Burning For You

**Next chapter, and this one will be another dosey for Kurama and his love Hiei. I'm sorry to all those who think I'm torturing Kurama too much, but this fan fic is an angst. And to those who don't want see Hiei tortured…well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**This chapter will show the other spirit detectives roaming through Makai and more lovely carnage at the shadow demon's castle. So read and enjoy! And don't forget to review!!**

**Black Tears**

****

**CHAPTER FIVE: BURNING FOR YOU**

****

            It was dark in the cell again. Kurama shivered, and rolled over on his soiled cot and came face to face with his sleeping fire demon's face. He smiled weakly. Hiei always looked like such a small child when he slept. The pain and anger that always seemed to dwell there faded and was replaced by, what Kurama hoped, was peaceful dreams. 

            Hiei's lips suddenly parted and a heavy breath wheezed by them. He groaned slightly as a flush rose in his normally pale cheeks. Kurama pushed himself up on one elbow and leaned over his fire demon. He raised one brow as a gentle smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Hiei moaned again and rolled over so that his chest was pressed against the kitsunes. He arched his back slowly and drew in another quick breath. 

            "F-fox…" He groaned, reaching out in his sleep. "P-please fox, more…"

            Kurama had to hold back a chuckled. Leaning down slowly, he captured the fire demon's lip in a bruising kiss. Hiei gasped into his mouth as his red eyes fluttered open. As soon as he realized what was happening, his entire body melted. He wrapped his arms around the fox's neck and pulled himself up close to Kurama's body, pressing them together.  Kurama wasn't expecting this motion and gasped.

            Hiei chuckled against his fox's lips. He had awoken to his blissful dreams as a reality and he was preparing to take full advantage of that. The fire demon knew he had to be careful of Kurama's back, which was still sore, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with this. He ran his hands through Kurama's hair, loving the way the fox's breathing grew heavy and his lids slid shut over his emerald eyes. It was very rare that Hiei was able to play the dominate role in the bedroom, but when he did, he made sure the fox enjoyed every moment of it. 

            The fire demon slipped his hands inside Kurama's shirt, brushing his finger tips over the smooth skin. The fox gasped, body going weak. This gave Hiei the chance to flip kitsune over. He was fully prepared to ravage his fox from head to toe, when Kurama's entire body went stiff. His hands tightened into fists around folds of Hiei's shirt. A tiny cry of pain managed to slip past his lips.

            Hiei jerked back and quickly pulled Kurama up off the bed. He silently cursed himself for so easily forgetting his love's aliment. The kitsune buried his face in the fire demon's chest and whimpered slightly. His entire body was trembling in pain.

            "I'm so sorry." Hiei muttered, looking over his lover's to see the fresh blood spots that were forming on the back of his shirt. "Shit, fox, I'm sorry!"

            Kurama chuckled and pressed his forehead against Hiei's shoulder. The fire demon only showed his soft side to him, and Kurama loved feeling loved by him. He flinched as another pain flashed in his back, but fought to keep any vocal signs of discomfort from surfacing. 

            "It's okay." He murmured, raising a hand to rub Hiei's cheek. With an evil smile, he rolled. Hiei let out a surprised squeak when he suddenly found himself pinned underneath the fox's weight. The kitsune kissed the tip of his nose before continuing. "I guess you'll just have to live with me being on top for a while."

            The fire demon smirked and captured Kurama's face between his two hands. He pulled the fox's face down so that their lips meet in a passionate duel of tongues. When they pulled apart Hiei followed suite and gave Kurama a quick peck on the nose.

            "Have I ever minded before?" He asked in a seductive tone, gyrating his hips slight against the fox's. "Or better yet, have you?"

            Kurama moaned, leaning down to rest his forehead against the fire demon's. He would have gladly taken Hiei up on his advances if his back wasn't throbbing. There were only a few gashes left, but too much bruising. Given some time, he would heal. But at the moment he decided lying there and soaking in the Hiei's unusual warmth was good enough for him.

            "Kurama," Hiei's voice was hushed as he spoke the fox's name, "Can you tell me why these demons want to know so badly who we are?"

            The kitsune curled up against the fire demon's side and nuzzled his chest gently. Hiei smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around his fox. Kurama knew he should tell Hiei the truth, that these demons wanted his tear gems and were ready to torture him until he gave them just that. He should also tell him that his abuse was coming only because Kakuzo thought he himself was the infamous Forbidden Child. Kurama shook his head mentally. He should, but he wouldn't. This was the only way to keep both Hiei and the three worlds safe from Sadatake's plans.

            He raised his green eyes to Hiei's features and saw the fire demon had fallen asleep once again. Kurama was about to join his love in the land of dreams when a second thought occurred to him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at Hiei's face. It was in that instant he knew something was wrong.

            Hiei's features were slack, revealing no emotion of the good or bad kind. Kurama felt fear stab at him with thousands of cold knives. Hiei's face was always a mask of emotions when he slept. Whether it was painful memories returned in the form of a nightmare, or blissful fantasies he would live out when he awoke, Hiei always seemed to be feeling something. Ever since his jagan had been implanted, the little fire demon always had the most vivid of dreams that were burned into his memory for all of eternity. So his lack of emotions lead the kitsune to believe that he wasn't sleeping, but forced into a world that didn't exist. Almost as though Hiei was trapped between the land of the living and world of dreams and nightmares. And that could only mean one thing.

            "Kakuzo." The fox growled as he heard the heavy metal door creak open down the hall.

            It seemed it was time to take another hit for his love.

~*~

            "Did I mention I _hate_ Makai?" Yusuke growled, swatting at an oversized mosquito that buzzed by his ear. They had been wandering through the thick Makai forest for what seemed like ages and had come across nothing that resembled what was described of Shadow Demon territory.

            "Multiple times now Yusuke!" Botan snapped back, rolling her purple eyes. All of them were on edge, worried about their demon friends and angry that they hadn't been able to find them yet.

            The forest unfolded in front of them, seeing to go on forever. There were no buildings and certainly no castles. Kuwabara couldn't even sense any energy around them. That was the only clue they had that they were heading in the right direction. Koenma had warned them that Shadow Demons were ruthless creatures and all other youkai tried their hardest to avoid them. The only time a shadow demons ever took notice of another youkai is when they wanted something. And if that happened you better fade out of life. 

            The tall carrot top ningen stopped, and looked up at the sky. Both Yusuke and Botan turned to look at him carefully, fear striking them when they thought that a fight might be in order. But Kuwabara then turned to them with his normal goofball grin on.

            "We should settle down for the night." He announced. "It's going to be dark soon and I think it's easier and safer to set up camp while there's still light."

            Yusuke growled and Botan rolled her eyes. Leave it to Kuwabara to act like setting up camp was going to be a dangerous fight. The spirit detective walked over and promptly punched his long time foe and friend in the head. The tall ningen yelped and rubbed the bump there.

            "What the hell is your problem Urameshi?" He bellowed. "I was just trying to be helpful!"

            "Well you don't need to scare us with it!" The deity hollered back from her spot behind Yusuke. She then smiled brightly. "Now let's step up camp!"

            Both humans' faces went blank as Botan skipped off into a nearby clearing in the woods. Yusuke looked up at the darkening sky and sighed deeply.

            "Screw the shadow demons," He muttered, "Let me survive her!"

            The fire crackled in front of them, basking them in its warmth. But the trio didn't feel the comforting heat. Their eyes were locked on the jumping flame, tiny embers sparking out from the lapping tongues. It reminded them of their mission, of Hiei, the little fire demon.

            Yusuke sighed. He couldn't help it. He knew that Hiei was strong, but even Koenma had been worried. And when the angry half-pint was involved, the toddler was hardly ever nervous. They all knew Hiei had the strength and diligence to take out any of his opponents. He had proved that during the Dark Tournament, not allowing a single of his battles to end with out his victory.

            But what about these new enemies? Did Hiei have the strength to take on these demons? The spirit detectives eyes drifted from the fire and landed on a patch of flowers nearby. His heart clenched once more.

            And what of Kurama? The kitsune was decidedly more gentle then the fire demon. Kurama always judged his opponents before launching his own attack. Would he have time to find a way to beat these demons? The fox was soft, hurt easier then most. No matter the outcome of any battle, Kurama always walked away with an injury, sometimes more serious then ever. How bad would the injuries of this fight be?

            From somewhere deep inside his mind, Yusuke heard an agonized scream. He bolted upright, his entire body was stiff. That scream, he knew it. He had heard it some many times before. Looking around the camp fire he saw that Kuwabara had gone a ghastly white and Botan's eyes were filled with tears. They had heard it in their minds too.

            "W-was that…" Botan whispered weakly.

            Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara looked down quickly. The spirit detective sighed.

            "It was Kurama."

~*~

            Kurama snarled as he was bolted to the wall in a crucifix manner, his true youko nature showing through. No one tied him down. Even Hiei was too afraid to see what the outcome would be. Luckily for the kitsune, Kakuzo took it as a sign of anger from the Forbidden Child.

            "Don't worry Hiei." The demon chuckled. "I won't bring out the whip again. Your back hasn't healed yet."

            As if to prove his point, Kakuzo applied pressure to the fox's chest, pressing his back into the cold stone of the wall. Dots appeared before Kurama's eyes as gasped. When the pain began to fade, he glared at his captor.

            "I'm not afraid of you or anyone else!" He snarled. "I just want to break loose so I could rip your ugly head off!"

            Kakuzo laughed and leaned in close to his prisoner, taunting his inability to reach out and make good on his threats. How he loved this. He had to remember to thank Lord Sadatake for giving him this job later. Pulling back he held out a hand.

            Kurama stared at the creature's palm, confusion and fear wrapping its way around his mind and heart. He had no idea what this insane demon would or could do next. But he did know that he wasn't going to enjoy it. 

            "Do you want to hear something funny Hiei?" Kakuzo didn't wait for Kurama to answer before continuing. "The powers of a shadow demon are the strongest yet weakest powers out there."

            Kurama's brows furrowed. How could something be both the strongest and weakest? It was an oxymoron, a statement that made no sense. But he wasn't allowed to dwell on his inner questions long because Kakuzo started speaking again.

            "You see, a shadow demon really has no powers of their own," He explained, "Just the ability to manipulate shadows. But we can also _shadow other demons' powers and attacks. In my case it's of any demon in a five mile radius. And that means I can control both your and your lover's power. Watch."_

            A thick vine suddenly sprung from the wall to wrap itself around Kurama's throat. The kitsune gasped as his air was quickly cut off. He knew he could counter the attack, seeing as it was truthfully his energy manipulating this plant and was therefore stronger then Kakuzo's. But to do that would be to reveal his secret. So instead he sputtered and bucked against the wall, waiting for Kakuzo to remove the vines.

            Just when Kurama thought he was going to slip away, the thick green ropes removed themselves from his neck and receded back into the wall. The kitsune drew in a deep shuddering breath and slumped forward. Dots danced in front of his eyes as his vision faded in and out for a few seconds. For a brief moment Kurama feared he would black out. 

            Finally he was able to compose himself enough to turn deadly green eyes on his captor. It was time to act. Time to keep the real Hiei safe from all harm. God he would deserve some cheesy American movie award after this whole thing was over. That was if he survived until then.

            "Leave Kurama out of this." He snarled, feeling somewhat odd, like he was talking in third person. "Both physically and energy wise. You promised to keep him safe."

            "And safe he is." Kakuzo purred, leaning forward until his nose was practically touching that of his captor. "But you on the other hand, aren't so lucky. Or did you forget what your own power was."

            A small flame suddenly sprang to life in the shadow demon's palm. Kurama jerked back with a quick hiss. It was a fox's nature to be afraid of fire, even though he had fallen in love with his own little flame. His whole body went stiff and he let out a small groan of fear. He knew exactly what was coming.

            "I decided there is nothing worse in the world then being defeated by your own attack." Kakuzo allowed the flame in his palm to grow larger before dying down to its original size. "So I decided to show you your own life fire."

            Kurama growled. Kakuzo was more right then his knew. It was humiliating getting beaten by your own attack. Shame burned through him for not having been able to call off the vines that were called using his own energy. But this was different. It was going to be his own attack. Kakuzo must have been as dumb as he appeared. If he had truly been a fire demon, the flame would do nothing to him.

            Kakuzo took a step towards him and held brought the flame close to Kurama's face. The kitsune went rigid and tried to turn his head from the fire, but the vines snapped back, keeping his head in one place. He let out an angry growl but could do nothing else. 

            "I can tell you this truthfully." The shadow demon laughed. "This is going to hurt you a lot more then its going to hurt me."

            With those words he brought the fire under the fox's wrist. The flame licked up over the skin, burning agony into his flesh. Kurama jerked away from the wall, a scream erupting from his throat. His skin was turning an ugly red and cracking. The kitsune had to fight back the tears as Kakuzo moved the fire down his arm to find unmarred skin. Kurama let out another pitiful cry as he repeated the mantra in his head once more.

            _"You can't cry."_

            Kakuzo moved the flame to Kurama's other wrist. The fresh skin easily gave way to the burning pain. All the fox could do at this point was whimper and try desperately to pull away from the fire.

            _"You can't cry."_

            The fire drifted down his arm again, finding a fresh spot. Kurama cried out again, green eyes going wide. His heart was slamming against his ribcage, his mind whirling out of control. He could only cling to one thought.

            _"You can't cry."_

            "Come on you no good Forbidden Child!" The shadow demon shouted in his face. "Cry for me! Show me your tears!"

            Kurama cried out as the flame licked over the suddenly exposed flesh of his chest. It hurt, everything hurt. His entire body was trembling, his mind telling him to shed tears. But his heart continued to call out to him.

            _"You can't cry."_

            The spots were back, flashing in front of his vision. He let out a moan, his whole body going slack. At some point during the torture, Kakuzo had moved to his legs, cuffing up his pants to expose the soft flesh of his ankles. The skin was now red and cracked, blood oozing out. His arms and chest were in a similar state.

            Kurama suddenly gasped when he felt Kakuzo fumbling with the zipper of his pants. He fought back weakly, stopping only when his burnt skin screamed out its protest. The fox wanted to shake his head but the vines stopped him, wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't work. A miserable moan escaped him when he felt his pants pool around his ankles.

            _"You can't cry."_

            Kakuzo brought the fire up once more and gave Kurama an evil grin.

            "Cry for me Hiei." He hissed bringing the flame to the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Kurama's eyes went wide and a scream poured from his throat. His entire body went limp as his emerald eyes slid shut. He could only grasp to one last thought.

            _"You can't cry, for Hiei."_

            Hiei jumped to alertness when he heard the agonized scream in his head. It had sounded like Kurama, but that couldn't be because Kurama was here with him. Looking around the fire demon realized that the kitsune wasn't in their cell. His heart tightened in his chest as icy fear rolled through him. Hiei's mind started screaming at him. No, no, no, Kurama was all right. The fox _had to be all right!_

            There was a sudden loud clang that Hiei took to be a heavy door opening somewhere. He jumped off the bed and flew over to the bars, be very careful not to touch them. But still he couldn't see anything. With an angry growl he backed away the bars and waited.

            Suddenly a green oni appeared in front of their cell, and unlocked the door. Hiei crouched down in the corner. His muscles bunched up and prepared to bolt when the oni gave him a chance. But all thoughts of escaping fled his mind when a blue oni joined the other. But this oni was carrying the limp form of his fox. Kurama's eyes were closed but his features were pinched in pain. His clothes were stained with fresh blood and odd odor filled the air.

            "You might want to take care of him." The blue oni chuckled.

            Without the slightest bit of tenderness, he tossed Kurama into the cell. The fox's body hit the ground hard, jarring a moan from the unconscious form. Hiei gasped, not noticing as the cage door shut and the onis walked away.

            Hiei pulled Kurama into his arms, his entire body trembling. He quickly looked the fox over, trying to find the new wounds. There, on his wrists! The fire demon gently rolled up Kurama's sleeves and gasped as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

            Kurama's arms were burnt from wrist to elbow. The skin was cracked and blistered, a sticky blood staining the blackened skin to an almost impossible darkness. Hiei noticed the kitsune's chest and arms were also bleeding. He clenched his teeth and growled. Whoever had them here was dead. There was no way Hiei was going allow someone to hurt his love and live to walk away. 

            His fox groaned in his arms and flinched. Hiei jerked to attention and felt his heart soften from its hard anger. He gently stroked some of the red strand out of Kurama's face.

            "Please love," He spoke in a soft voice, knowing he wouldn't get a true answer, "Tell me what's happening to you."

            Hiei picked the fox up and laid him down on the cot and curled up at his side. He breathed deep and realized that scent he had smelt was of burned flesh. He buried his face in Kurama's chest and allowed a single tear to trial down his cheek and form a hard black pearl land on his love's chest.

            "Please," He repeated in a shaky voice, "Let me help."

**Uh-oh, Hiei cried!!! Does that mean that Kakuzo and Sadatake are going to find out the truth that Kurama's giving so much for? And can the spirit detective trio get to their demon friends in time? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**But first I want to say something. The other day I got a rather nasty e-mail from someone (who shall remain nameless) about this story. They started ranting and raving at me about Kurama and Hiei not being gay or a couple because even Yoshihiro Togashi says they aren't. **

**_Well here's news flash for you! This is a FAN FICTION!__ That means a fan_** **_such as myself takes the characters and ideas from an actual show and writes a _fiction_ about it. A _fiction_ is a completely untrue story that the writer imagines. Nothing in the story is true fact or written in stone anywhere._**

****

**_Secondly, Kurama and Hiei are CARTOONS!!! __They are not real or made or actual flesh and bone. Their feelings and emotions in a story are all based on the person who writes the story they are in. In this case it's me! And in my personal opinion those who stare yelling about the fact that they aren't together cause they aren't gay needs to get their heads checked. Do you honestly think I'm going to get an e-mail or phone call from Hiei or Kurama themselves telling me that I got their relationship all wrong?! This is my damn story and I'll do what I please!_**

****

**_Thirdly, I gave my warning in the summary and first chapter that the two demons would be together in this story. If you don't like that pairing then tough shit! I'm sorry if I sound rude but you don't have to read this. I didn't tie you to your chair and tape your eyelids open so you had no choice to read this. Hell! If you clicked the link then it's all your fault. So didn't e-mail me and bitch at me. Just skip over it! Either that or find something better to do with your time then e-mail those who don't agree with you._**

****

**_You know, you people who do that make me sick. You don't see those who view Kurama and Hiei as a couple e-mailing people who don't and telling them they must be blind, so why do you people feel you need to e-mail us and tell us we're wrong. Just deal with it and leave me alone! ARGH!!!_**

****

**All right.**** *phew* I feel better getting that out. Now, please review…hehe, n.n **   


	6. For You

**Thank you all so much for supportive reviews. I didn't mean to sound brash when I wrote that but I had just read the e-mail as I finished the chapter and I was still furious with the unnamed person. And since I was so pleased with the feed back, I'm going to respond to all of those who reviewed after the last update…**

**Rath****: I can't promise I won't kill them. That's the beauty of me being the writer and you being the reader. I know but you have to wait to find out!! BUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!...hehe…n.n**

**Kuramagal****: Thank you! I will tell them!!! Because it is my story and I will do WHAT I WANT!!! And thank you on the comment, I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope it continues to please you in the upcoming chapters.**

**Chisara**** Notell:  I hope this update was fast enough for you. And thank you, why can't they just leave us yaoi lovers alone?! ARGH!!!**

**Son Cara: Are Hiei and Kurama really a couple in the manga? That's something I did not know. I thought it was undecided, or never said. I always thought it was left up to the reader? That's really cool. And I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. And poor Hiei?! What about poor Kurama?! Lol, j/k. I know, I'm horrible to them. But then, this fic wouldn't be any fun if I just let them escape. **

**Also, don't worry. I'm not going to get mad and stop writing. If any thing it fuels me to write faster so I can rub it in the yaoi-haters-wasting-my-precious-damn-time-people!! HAHAHAHA!!!!**

**HellFireFanatic****: I think Hiei and Kurama are a cute couple as well! All you yaoi haters can just BITE ME!!! **

**((It's ****1:30**** in the morning and I'm on a major sugar high. Can you tell? Lol**

**Hiei: No, I think you're this much of a baka all the time.**

**Grrr****…**

**Kurama: Hiei, love, I think you better start running now**

**Hiei: *disappears in a black blur***

**Grrr****…**

**Kurama: Uh…*sweatdrops* HIEI WAIT FOR ME!! *chases after Hiei*))**

**Saelbu****: I'm sorry if it's getting depressing, but I'm an angst fanatic. I love writing and reading it! But I hope that you are enjoying the story otherwise.**

**Koritsune**** Dragonrider: Hehe…yes, I hurt Kurama AND made Hiei cry. *BAM* DOUBLE ANGST!!! BOO YAH!!!**

**((Hiei: You need to give me those peanut butter cups right now. You've had too much sugar.**

***growls***

**Hiei: *sweatdrops* Or not…))**

**Mocha ****Cocoa****: Thank you. I didn't want to seem like a ranting fool. I was trying to be diplomatic. And I'm glad you like this story enough to be twitching in anticipation. So I hope this chapter was fast enough and you enjoy it!!**

**Sato Takai: I'm sorry that person wasted my time as well. Lol, anyways…I'm glad you like my story and I hope it continues to thrill me!!**

**Kitjx****(**): YEAH! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO A DAMN THING THEY SAY!! IT'S MY STORY GOD DAMN IT!!! SO YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHAT I WRITE!!! Anyway, thanks for the good review and I hope you like this chapter!!****

**Kodackrocker****: If those stupid people (as you put it) can't hold their tongues then there is no reason why you should either. And I started laughing with that Yusuke comment too. As soon as I read that it struck me and I was rolling on the ground with laughter. Maybe it was all those peanut butter cups I ate though…lol, who knows. And I plan on using this story to piss them off, as they say…The pen is a greater weapon then a sword.**

**((Hiei: *draws katana* That's what you think.**

***stabs Hiei in hand with pen and starts running like hell***

**Kurama: *laughing* I think she's got you beat there Hiei.**

**Hiei: *growling and nursing bleeding hand* Hn.))**

**Alright, now it's finally on with the chapter! Oh, and one more question. Does anyone know of a web site that has good doujinshi and manga pictures of Youko Kurama? I draw manga pictures and I can't find any manga pics of the Spirit Fox. SOMEONE HELP!!!!**

**((Hiei: *wacks Katana upside the head with the hilt of his katana***

**@.@**

**Hiei: Finally!**

**Kurama: Hiei! Now she can't write the next chapter!**

***jumps up* YES I CAN! *brandishes pen with Hiei's blood on it***

**Hiei: Damn…))**

****

**Black Tears**

****

**CHAPTER SIX: YOUR TEARS**

****

            Pain. That was the only thing Kurama was aware of as he slowly came to. His arms, legs, and chest throbbed from the vicious burns and his back was still humming with a faint pain. He wearily forced his eyes open, their normal green luster now dulled. The blank ceiling of the cell glared back at him, mocking his predicament. He growled angrily and tried to force his body to sit up.

            That was when Kurama noticed a warm pressure on his chest. Glancing down he saw Hiei's face buried in his chest, fingers laced loosely around the torn fabric of his shirt. His features were wrinkled in a deep anguish that tore at the kitsune's heart. Kurama knew he was the cause of his little fire demon's sadness. But he knew that was better then watching his love in physical pain. He would take on the entire Makai if it meant Hiei would remain unharmed.

            Kurama shifted slightly so Hiei's head rolled gently to the side and landed on the pillow. Once the fire demon was removed from his chest, the fox painfully pushed himself into a sitting position. It was then something rolled off his chest and made a soft 'plip' as it landed on the sheets below him. Kurama felt his heart freeze as he reached down to pick up the object. He slowly raised a black pearl up in front of him.

            _'No!' Kurama's mind screamed at him. Hiei was crying over him, shedding his secret and placing himself in danger. The fox shook his head violently from side to side, ignoring the pain that flashed through his battered body. With an angered cried, he hurled the gem across the cell, hearing it shatter as it hit the far wall. Once his anger was spent, he collapsed onto the mattress, the pain taking over as the burns cracked open to bleed once more._

            The kitsune was vaguely aware of a quick movement at his suddenly. Suddenly Hiei's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, trying to coax him into a more comfortable position. But there was no comfortable position, there was only pain. He weaved his fingers through his red locks and pulled, another cry wrenching itself through his raw throat.

            Hiei was now panicking. His red eyes were opened wide, his breath coming in quick pants. Kurama's own eyes were shut tight, the features of his face tight.  The fire demon was frantic. No matter which way he shifted the youko, a noise of displeasure would bubble up from his throat. The bleeding had resumed, which worried Hiei more. The fox had spent too much of the past time bleeding. 

            A sudden thought struck Hiei. Although he knew it would upset Kurama, but it was the only way to save his fox from the anguish. Laying the shivering kitsune full out on the bed, he tried to pull away. But Kurama clutched at Hiei's shirt and pulled him back down weakly.

            "I-I know what y-you're thinking." His fox gasped out. "D-don't do i-it. They'll f-find out."

            Hiei snarled and untangled Kurama's fingers from his shirt. Damn the fox and damn his desires. He was sick of this. There was no way he was going to sit around and watch his love suffer when he didn't have to. Who cared if they figured out who they were? He'd kill them before they got a chance to lay another finger on his fox.

            "Shut up." He growled at Kurama. "I can't just sit here and watch you in this shape. I know you'd do it for me."

            Kurama's protests stopped when he heard the bare emotion in Hiei's voice. The three eyed demon hardly ever showed emotion in his voice, even with him. He laid still and reached out, sensing that Kakuzo's ki was far enough away for them to be safe. He turned his green eyes on Hiei and nodded slightly.

            Hiei gave him a small, fanged grin and placed a hand on either side of the fox's face. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on the Koorime blood that flowed through his veins. His hands started glowing an icy blue as the healing power flowed through his fingers and into Kurama. The fox stiffened slightly and let out a small noise as he felt a tingling sensation ripple through the burns. A slight pleasure ran through him as the skin stitched itself back together and the blisters faded back into his smooth pale skin.

            After a few more seconds, Hiei pulled back with a gasp. His entire body slumped back against the cell wall, drained of ki. Lids drooped slowly over his crimson eyes as Hiei began to feel himself drift off. A light chuckle escaped him. Now he knew how Yukina and Botan always felt after one of their missions. He shuddered once as his eyes closed and he prepared to slip into hibernation. 

            Suddenly a pair of pain free arms wrapped around his waist and drew him close. With a soft sigh, he laid his head on Kurama's warm chest. He was much softer then the wall. He let out another soft sigh as he felt his eyes fill up with tears. Kurama's arms tightened in their hold and Hiei couldn't help but wince.

            "Don't cry love." He spoke the words softly but there was an undertone of demanding there. Hiei looked up at Kurama, tears forgotten, and yawned before speaking.

            "I don't cry." He grunted, allowing his eyes to slip shut again. "I just had something in my eye."

            Kurama had to laugh at Hiei's stubbornness. Looked like he had gotten playing Hiei down to an art. He ran a hand gently through the fire demon's hair, trying to lull him into sleep. Kurama knew the little demon's body was begging for it, crying out to every cell in Hiei's small body. 

            "Whatever you say." Kurama chuckled deeply. "You don't cry. But at least get some sleep. You shouldn't have done that."

            Hiei mumbled something into Kurama's tattered shirt. Kurama, even with his sensitive kitsune ears had to strain to hear what the fire demon was saying.

            "No," His voice was strained. "I did just what I was supposed to do."

            With those words Hiei drifted into a deep sleep. Hibernation as he called it. Kurama felt his own fill with unwanted tears. From somewhere in the far corner of his mind the familiar chant started up again. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_ Blinking away the tears he reached out and tried to sense Kakuzo's ki. The shadow demon was defiantly getting closer. Kurama shuddered as he looked over at the far wall. Hiei's tear gem lay in tiny shards on the floor. It had been too close. If Kakuzo had returned before he was given the chance to destroy the gem, he knew that both he and Hiei would have been in serious trouble.

            Closing his eyes, Kurama sank down on the mattress beside his sleeping fire demon. He had no idea how long he had before the torture would start again, or how much longer he could last through the punishment. But he had to as long as he could. The moment he shed a tear was the movement he failed Hiei. With a shaky breath, he drifted off into dreams beside his lover.

~*~

_            Hiei looked around him. He was in the dark and even using all three eyes he couldn't see where he was going. Taking a deep breath, he ventured into his inky surroundings. In the distance he could see a faint light. With out so much as a second thought, he stumbled towards it. In a far corner of his mind he told himself to wait for a voice that would chant…_ "walk towards the light"_. But he shook the thought out his mind. He was a demon, and demon's were never allowed to "walk towards the light"_.__

_            That was when a scream pierced through the darkness. Hiei jerked back, the sound seeming to echo through out the dark. Fighting off shock, he ran towards the light. Just as he reached the brightness something snaked out of the darkness and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, stopping him in his tracks. He let out a tiny cry of shock and looked down. Vines, they were vines! His brows furrowed as he spoke out into the darkness._

_            "Kurama?"_

_            That was when the scream snapped out again. Hiei jerked back to look at the light and letting out a hissing breath. That scream was his lovers. He fought against his bindings. He had to get to his fox…save him. He could feel the dragon start pulling at its wrappings. That was another voice sliced through the darkness._

_            "Give me those tear gems Hiei! Give them to me!"_

_            There was a grunt that sounded a mix of pain and pleasure. Hiei pulled at the restraints again, letting out a frustrated cry when he couldn't break loose. _

_            "I'm right here!" He screamed out. "Get the tears from me!!"_

_            But the person ignored him. Kurama screamed again and Hiei felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks and form the tear gems. _

_            "Cry for me!" The voice screamed again, bringing more tears to Hiei's eyes. When Kurama let out another cry, he finally broke of the vines just in time to catch Kurama who was falling into his lap. The fox was beat up beyond belief, bleeding and shaking. Tears streamed down his face._

_            "Why fox?" He asked in a cold voice. "Why are you taking this punishment?"_

_            "F-for you." Kurama whispered before everything faded away and Hiei was slammed back into reality._

            Hiei sat up gasping, clutching at his chest. What a nightmare. He shook his head violently from side to side, determined to rid himself of the vicious images. He knew someone was torturing his fox, but it couldn't be because of him. A defiantly not because of his tear gems. No one knew he cried them. With a heavy sigh he turned to look at Kurama and gasped.

            His fox was gone.

            "No…" Hiei rasped, red eyes shooting around to scan the cell. But it was true. Kurama was missing again. His dream came back viciously and he leapt from the bed. His knees buckled slightly, still weak from using so much energy to heal the kitsune. Energy he hadn't touched upon since he was born. He had thrown away his Koorime heritage, just as they had thrown him from their lives. 

            He ran to the bars of the cage. Remembering to be careful about touching them. The wards were still there, he could hear their crackling as his ki approached them, snapping out to try and grab him, pull him into their painful grasp. He pulled back with a hiss. He needed to see outside this hellhole.

            With an angry growl he reached up to pull the bandana from his forehead, intending to use his jagan to see the true lay out their prison. But just as his fingers brushed the white cloth covering his third eye, Kurama's pleas floated back to him. He growled and ripped his hand away. If his fox was handing himself over to these twisted fiends he wouldn't go against his wishes. Leaning as close as he dared to the bars, he snarled loudly.

            "Let him go!" He shouted, hearing his voice bounce off the stone walls. "You want me! ME! Let him go! _Let him go!_"

            When his last cry went unanswered, Hiei leaned against the wall and slid down until he was curled in a tiny ball on the floor. His tiny body was racked with shivers and tiny pains clenched his muscles, as he was sitting too close to the warded balls. He buried his face in his knees and drew in a gasping breath. His eyes filled with tears, but he fought them back. He couldn't cry.

            His fox had asked him not to.

~*~

            Kurama cried out again as Kakuzo buried another pin firmly beneath the nail of the index finger on his right hand. His left was already punctured, blood oozing out from underneath every nail. It was amazing. This seemed the least of the torture he had received from Kakuzo, yet it also seemed the most painful. He bit his lip as the shadow demon twisted the pin, driving pain deep into the core of his mind.

            "It really is amusing." Kakuzo chuckled, pulling the pin out and stringing a cry from Kurama along with it. "Ningens always look at youkai as these horrible blood thirsty beasts. But everything I have put you through is a form of ningen torture." He grinned as he slammed the nail underneath the index nail again. "Really they are the more horrible creatures."

            Kurama chocked on another scream. He bit his lower lip, the fangs that were forming easily cutting through the soft flesh. Youko was so close to breaking. Kurama was sure that if Kakuzo wasn't so interested in his pain, he would see the gold flecks in the fox's eyes and the oddly sliver shimmer his red hair had taken on. But he dug the stubby fangs deeper into his lip and fought back the aggravated kitsune thief. When Kakuzo yanked the pin back out, Kurama's left hand reflexively tightened around the arm of the chair he was strapped into, sending more bolts of agony through his arms to wrap around his brain.

            "N-no." He hissed between clenched teeth. "You truly are sick, using these tactics on one. Ningens gave up these practices years ago. You're the only asshole left practicing in these twisted arts."

            "Watch it Hiei." The shadow demon growled, bringing the bloodied pin up near one of his emerald orbs. "Or the next time it's your eye."

            Kurama pulled his back and snarled, baring his newly forming canines. He allowed his lids to drop and hide his eyes. He didn't know when it was coming but he felt the pain when Kakuzo stabbed him with the pin. Flinching, he fought back a scream. Tears pricked at his eyes, burning as he fought to hold them back. 

            _No crying!_

            His mind screamed at him, his own mental voice twisted in a mocking tone. Kurama screamed at himself, told his own mind to shut up and leave him be. Was this the point of Kakuzo's torturing? To drive him into a mental oblivion so he was nothing more then a shivering, crying mess, terrified by the even the thought of pain? If it was, then it was working.

            "G-go to hell." He growled, keeping his green eyes closed. "Burn there."

            Kakuzo snarled back, and with a fanged grin, dragged the pin under the kitsune's nail, splitting open the sensitive skin. Kurama threw his head back, a scream rushing past his lips. He could feel the blood pouring out from underneath his nail and whimpered. He managed to force open an eye and glare at him.

            "Hell." He repeated in a shaky voice. Closing his eye again he begged for the darkness to consume him. Agony was pulsing in his hands, shooting up his arms like lightening. He wanted a way out, and unconsciousness seemed the only way. His head feel limply against the chair, a moan working its way out of his throat. 

            Kakuzo could only laugh at the kitsune's plight. He traced the pin across each of Kurama's finger tips. The fox shivered and moaned again. _No more, his mind begged, but his mouth refused to voice the words, _no more._ _

            "You want to know real pain, you worthless Forbidden Child?" The shadow demon taunted, leaning close to Kurama's ear, his sour breath filling the kitsune's nostrils. "I can show you."

            He called on Hiei's power of fire again and heated the pin. The metal turned a red hot, steaming slightly. He crushed his palm down on Kurama's right hand, flattening it and forcing the fingers to stretch out. Kurama whimpered, too weak to curl his fingers back against the arm of the chair. Kakuzo grinned and leaned close to him again and spoke one word in a low voice.

            "Scream."

            With that final word, he jammed the red hot pin back into the torn skin of his right index finger. Kurama's whole body jerked, a scream erupting from his throat. His vision went fuzzy, as he went limp against the chair. In the back on his mind he was able to form one complete thought before drifting off into the inviting darkness.

            _"Hiei, for you…"_

**Argh****, what a crappy chapter… Oh well, I wrote it to show you the ties between Hiei and Kurama and just how much they are willing to give up for one another.**

**And yes, these bad guys are dumbasses. Hiei cried and no one noticed and Kurama almost changed into Youko right beneath Kakuzo's nose!! What loser bad guys…**

**Okay…question. Does anyone no where I can find good manga pictures of Youko Kurama? Not anime, manga. Please let me know!!**

**And in the next chapter, Yusuke and the others enter the shadow territory and realize some frightening things. And secrets are revealed in the most unpleasant of ways. How will certain changes affect every ones' favorite youkai? You'll just have to wait and read to find out!!**

**Now please review!!! =^.^=**


End file.
